Flora Tsukino
Flora Tsukino 'is a member of Fairy Tail, as well as a member of the Tsukino Clan, and a member of the Tsukino Corporation. Flora was originally an heir to the Tsukino Corporation, but due to a conflict with her parents about joining a Wizarding Guild, Flora's baby brother, Daniel Tsukino, is now the heir to the Tsukino Corporation. Appearance For all of Flora's life, Flora has had shoulder-length white hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. She is 5'7" in height, and is 105 pounds. She has very high cheekbones, and is considered very beautiful among guild members as well as citizens in Magnolia. She disregards these comments, though, because she doesn't value her looks in any way,shape, or form. The majority of Flora's clothing are neutral colors- Black, white, or gray. With the exception of a few colorful dresses some guild members made her pick out. Flora's guild mark is white, and is placed between her shoulder blades. Flora's clothing style is very tight, showing off her curves. She believes that the tight clothing, despite constricting, aids her in fighting and keeping her focused. Personality Flora's personality is very laid back and calm. Just like all of her other guild mates, Flora can get wild and rowdy when the times call for it. Flora is very skilled in battle and with weaponry, since her family's business was centered around Lacrimas, and using them with weapons in battle.This makes her a force to be reckoned with, and some say she's even on Erza's level with a sword. She is very protective of her guild mates. Even though she pretends she doesn't care much about anyone other than herself, Flora views her guild mates as family and loves them dearly. History Flora was born to Joseph and Alicia Tsukino, in X772. Her father was the head of a company that produced weaponry powered with lacrimas. This caused them to be a very rich family, and Flora had everything she desired. The family lived in a giant mansion almost their entire life, and, being the head of a corporation, Joseph and Alicia met up with Layla and Jude Heartfilia for dinners. Flora and Lucy only played a few times, and both of them barely remember it. When Flora was 12, in X784, she was seriously ill. And since Joseph was the one who supplied the Lightning Dragon Slaying lacrima to Laxus, he decided to do the same for Flora. He chose one of the most expensive and powerful Lacrimas he had. He implanted it into her, and that gave her magic. She was told never to use it, since she wasn't even supposed to have it in the first place, but Flora always wanted to be a wizard, so she tried to learn her magic anyway. Once her parents found out, they tried to remove the lacrima, but Flora wouldn't allow it, she ran away, leaving her parents behind, as well as their unborn baby. During X785, Daniel Tsukino was born, and every night for a month, Flora broke into the mansion during the middle of the night to watch him sleep. Joseph and Alicia Tsukino told Daniel about his sister, but they don't talk about her much anymore. Flora had heard a lot about Fairy Tail in Sorcerer Magazine, and her father had always been complaining about how their wizards were wild and reckless. Flora always idolized them, and so, when Flora decided to leave the family business and become a mage, she headed for Fairy Tail. The Tenrou Group was away while Flora had joined, but that didn't stop her from joining the guild. She had always been patiently waiting for the Guild Members to come back, so she could fight alongside them. When she joined Fairy Tail, she met a mage widely known despite his young age, Klaus Kita , and the two quickly bonded, forming the team "Team Heaven Star". During the Seven Year time skip, Flora, along with the guild, began researching and hunting around for the guild members. Flora was originally assigned to hunt down Erza, but since she knew Lucy since she was a little girl, she got reassigned to "Team: Find Lucy". Her hunt for Lucy brought her to research Celestial Spirit Magic, and she went out to find other Celestial Spirit Mages that could possibly help. This caused Flora to cross paths with Sorano, who had begun using Angel Magic at the time. They both fought, and the battle ended up becoming a tie, but when Sorano used "Angel's Messenger" on Flora, Flora took over the entities, and that became one of her spells. Flora got away, and never crossed paths with Sorano until the Tenrou Group returned. When they returned, Lucy and Flora reignited their friendship, and have remained close ever since. During an S-Class Promotional Trial that took place six months after the Grand Magic Games, Flora was crowned the winner and proceeded to take on several S-Class jobs thereafter. Magic & Abilities Magic '''Take Over: '''Take Over allows the user to, essentially, ''"take over" the power (or the body) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know". Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. However, it is unknown if the entity one takes control of/takes over the abilities of has to have the characteristics of the Caster's specific type of Take Over magic. The particular form Flora employs is known as "Angel Soul",a technique that allows Flora to control Angels and manipulate them to do her bidding. Flora's magic also has the ability to control and possess the Angels of Sorano's Angel Magic. * '''Angel Soul: Seraphim (エンジェルソウル：セラフィム: Enjeru Sōru: Serafimu): '''This is one of Flora's spells, and it is her most used spell. This spell allows Flora to possess and control the abilities and body of an Angelic Being. While using this spell, Flora is scantily clad in white and golden armor, which resembles a one piece bathing suit that reveals her abdomen. It curves up around her neck and under her chest, revealing a portion in the front of her chest and in the small of her back. She also has matching golden gauntlets, which start at her elbows, and golden boots, when start at her thighs. Her hair becomes braided around her head, and a wreath of silver wire tops it. Her wings are metallic while using this spell, and resemble small bronze plates. This spell is accompanied by Flora's sword, Catalyst, as well as her blue sheath that she keeps it in. This also gives her white scales going up her arms and legs, as well as sharper canines. This spell was very tiring and exhausting on Flora's body, but after much training during the 7-year time skip, she's gotten much stronger, and can hold this spell for hours with minimal fatigue. This spell, along with all of her other spells, heightens her speed, senses, and strength. * '''Immense Strength: '''While using this spell, Flora's physical strength is heightened greatly, making her a very powerful combatant, with or without a weapon. While employing her angelic powers, Flora is able to break through solid objects with ease, and when using her sword, one of her swings can slice through solid objects, using only the air pressure and strength behind them. This has been shown as Flora can carry objects much larger than she, and toss them around long distances. * '''Flight: '''While using this spell, Flora can sprout large, metallic wings from her back and fly at great speeds. This is a common trait within all of Flora's spells. Seraphim's wings are bronze, and look similar to metal plates, shaped into an Angel's wings. * '''Immense Speed: '''Even without the aid of her wings, while using Seraphim, Flora is very fast. This aids her in battles, as she can deliver attacks much faster than her enemies can react to them, and she can dodge attacks much faster. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Despite her revealing armor and slim figure, this spell enhances Flora's natural durability. This spell allows Flora to take hits with minimal damage or fatigue, and still be able enough to continue fighting. * '''Healing: '''While using Seraphim, Flora has is a natural healing conduit. She can heal minor injuries, such as cuts or burns, or even illnesses such as motion sickness. She can heal other people, as well as herself, with this power. * '''Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): '''While using this form, Flora is a very skilled user of Light Magic. This magic also enhances her physical abilities and her magical ones. With this magic, Flora can create bolts, lasers, and even shields. - '''Heaven's Wing: '''In this spell, Flora swings her arm, and sends out a scythe-like blade of light, which not only cuts, but also burns her target. -'''Starlight: '''With this spell, Flora can extend a hand and summon a small ball of light to illuminate the darkness. -'''Heaven's Judgement: '''In this spell, Flora claps her hands together, and two large streams of light appear from behind her, then connect to make a large laser that burns her opponent greatly, and also does a heavy amount of damage. This spell has been known to destroy entire buildings and cities, and also cause craters and cracks to appear in the Earth. * '''Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): While using Seraphim, Flora has the ability to use water magic. While using this magic, Flora has been known to manipulate, generate, and control water in a number of ways. -'Whirlpool: '''In this spell, Flora swings her arms in a circular motion, creating a giant whirlpool around her that sweeps enemies off their feet and can even cast them away. -'''Rampart: '''In this spell, Flora dips her hand into a body of water, then manipulates it so it rises into the air to become a large wall, which is thick enough to slow enemies down, or halt them in their tracks. This spell was inspired by Gray Fullbuster's "Ice Make: Rampart", spell, though his version is much more powerful and draining than Flora's. * '''Angel Soul: Michael '(エンジェルソウル：マイケル Enjeru Sōru: Maikeru''): This is one of Flora's more powerful spells. While employing this spell, Flora dons a white gown, over which she wears a white and silver chest piece, and has silver and gold gauntlets and boots. This look is accompanied by her signature sword and sheath. Her hair becomes a short bob in this form, which is curled and has golden accessories strewn throughout, which some people think is silly. This armor has feathery white wings, which are even larger and grander than any other wings Flora's spells have. Despite her training, this spell greatly wears her out, and can push her to the point of fainting after use. * '''Immense Strength: '''This spell, Michael, has the greatest strength of all of Flora's spells. Flora can break very giant and solid objects with just the palm of her hand, and can deliver punches and kicks that greatly injure her opponent. These punches and kicks also cause cracks in the ground, due to their power. When backed up with a sword, her physical prowess can be extremely powerful, even deadly. * '''Immense Speed: '''Even without the aid of her wings, Flora can run so fast, she's barely visible to the naked eye. This assists her with both offense and defense, as she can deliver and dodge attacks more quickly than most of her opponents. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''This spell greatly enhances Flora's natural durability, and the armor adds to that. Flora can take multiple powerful attacks with ease while in this spell, and can resist most poisons or magic spells. * '''Flight: '''This spell grants Flora with the ability of flight, and due to it being quite a bit stronger than "Angel Soul: Seraphim", this spell enables Flora with greater control of her wings, heightened speed, and enhancing her capabilities when deviating and dodging incoming attacks. * '''Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): '''Along with Take Over: Angel Soul, Flora also uses Sword Magic, but with this spell, her magic is greatly enhanced beyond natural means. -'''Lucifer's Cage: With this spell, Flora plunges her sword into the ground, and this creates a large crater that opens up under her opponent. The opponent falls in, and then the crater closes up. '-Archangel: '''With this spell, Flora heightens her physical and magical capabilities beyond the norm. She is cloaked in a golden aura, and she uses this to fight her enemies and double the power of her attacks, whether magical or physical. * '''Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): While using this spell, Flora is capable of using a specific kind of fire magic. As opposed to regular fire magic, her flames are golden, in correspondence to her Angel Magic. -'Heavenly Flame: '''Flora balls up a small orb of golden fire between her hands, and sends it out, creating a large laser that is capable of burning straight through solid objects, and it is even capable of melting ice to mere water. -'''Bladed Feathers:' Flora holds out both of her arms, cloaking herself in an aura of golden fire, and sends little, golden flames shaped like feathers at her target, which burn and explode on impact. -'Angel's Lash: '''Flora stretches her arms, and sends forth multiple beams of golden fire, which move independently of each other, and each move to whip at her desired target. -'''Meteor:' Flora becomes engulfed in golden fire, and soars up into the air, spinning rapidly as she comes back down, her magic growing stronger as she nears her target. This causes minimal damage to Flora, and causes major damage to her opponent(s). * Angel Soul: Fallen '(エンジェルソウル：フォールン Enjeru Sōru: Fōrun): According to Flora, this spell is Taboo, and she only uses it under dire circumstances. While using this form, Flora's eyes turn from gray to deep red. Her armor is red, and resembles a one-piece baithing suit, with black accents that resemble flames and scales. Her fingernails become black and talon-like. Her gauntlets are black and metallic, and stretch all the way up to her elbow, revealing dark veins that end just above where they start. The same can be said for her boots, as they start above her knee, concealing the scales that go down her thighs. Her hair is held in two long ponytails at the sides of her head, bound with barbed wire. This is Flora's only spell that has bat-like wings instead of angelic ones. This is Flora's second most powerful spell, second only to "Angel Soul: Michael". This spell is so powerful, one of it's spells can cause Flora to turn demonic and forget all that she did during that time span. This spell also causes her to feel heavily exhausted after. * '''Immense Strength: '''This spell is second only to "Angel Soul: Michael" it's strength is greater than the rest of the spells, besides Michael. This spell allows Flora to induce small earthquakes with a strike to the ground, and she can bend thick objects and rip them apart with just her bare hands. * '''Immense Speed: '''While using Fallen, Flora's speed is greatly enhanced, and she is barely visible to the naked eye. She is even faster than a user of "High Speed", and can easily defeat even the fastest of individuals in a battle of speed. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''This spell makes Flora even more durable than she already is. She can withstand multiple powerful attacks, and can even withstand uses of Light Magic. * '''Flight: '''This spell grants Flora with flight, but, this spell grants her with more speed, causing her to be near-invisible as she flies. * '''Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): While employing this spell, Flora becomes a skilled user of Darkness Magic. She is so skilled in this magic that even uses of Light Magic can be resisted. -'Soul Extinction: '''This spell allows Flora to manipulate darkness, making it fill the space between her hands, making it take the form of a small vortex. When released, it comes in the form of a large blast of energy, capable of blocking out the sky and negating the effects of transformation magic/spells. -'''Dark Spear: '''When employing this spell, Flora holds out a hand, and a spear of dark energy jets forth, sharp as a sword and capable of piercing powerful defenses. -'''Dark Spear Legion: '''This is a more advanced form of the spell "Dark Spear", in which Flora stretches out her arms, and spins in a counter-clockwise motion, sending forth a large spear of dark energy, which then splits into several smaller spears, making it capable of attacking several opponents at once. -'''Lucifer Rising: '''Flora considers this spell a double taboo- Even if she enters Angel Soul: Fallen, she restrains herself from using this spell. While using this spell, Flora's eyes become black entirely and she looses control of herself, giving in to the Demonic Energies. This makes Flora hellbent on destroying her enemy completely, and if not stopped, she will destroy everything in her path. Flora entered this state once before, and was only stopped when she was contained with Magic Sealing Stones. She doesn't remember anything of what happened when she comes back, but she was told that she destroyed buildings, and narrowly avoided killing people. This spell enhances the scales and veins covering her body, adding dark whorls of ink that go all the way from her temple to her legs, and sharpening her canines and making her ears pointed. -'''Satan's Throne: '''With this spell, Flora levitates several feet in the air, encasing herself in a column of dark energy. She then spreads her arms and legs, sending the column out in the form of a catastrophic shockwave, destroying all surrounding her. This spell is considered defensive, though it severely drains Flora upon use. This spell can only be used when she is in her "Lucifer Rising" form, and is inaccessible even when using the spell "Angel Soul: Fallen" * '''Angel Soul: Flora's Messenger '(エンジェル魂：フローラのメッセンジャー Enjeru tamashī: Furōra no messenjā): During the Seven Year time skip, Flora crossed paths with and fought Sorano, and during the fight, Flora took over Sorano's Angels from "Angel's Messenger". This caused Flora to be able to use that spell, which she calls, "Flora's Messenger", in battle. This turns Flora into several tiny little beings with sharp teeth-and wing like tails. She charges at her opponent, and in order to devour them, lump together and form a round shape that acts like a prison. She rarely assumes this form, though. Requip * 'Requip '(レシピ Reshipi): Flora is a user of a spatial magic known as Requip, which enables her to store objects in pocket dimensions, and then call upon them when needed. This magic is used to store her swords and weaponry, as well as other objects upon occasion. Telekinesis * 'Telekinesis ' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Flora is a skilled user of Telekinesis, and this magic is mostly seen paired with her Sword Magic. This magic enables her to move objects with her mind, but is mostly used to control her swords remotely. Sword Magic * 'Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Along with Angel Soul, this is Flora's most used magic. She uses this magic with her sword, Catalyst, which she took with her when she ran away from Home. She is also very skilled in swordsmanship, and this is due to her parents being the heads of a company focused around lacrimas and weaponry. She had to train all of her life until she ran away, and this is how she became so skilled. She incorporated magic into her prowess, and that's how she came to use Sword Magic. -'''Angel Blade: '''Without the assist of Angel Soul: Michael, Flora "charges" herself up in a sense, then swings, causing large, thick objects to split in half, cracks to form in the ground, and for craters to form. -'''Crescent Blade: In this spell, Flora points her sword upward, then swings it down in a crescent-formation, pounding it on the ground. Then, a linear explosion is created, slicing along the ground and dealing heavy damage. -'Bladed Glory: '''In this spell, Flora swings her sword round and round, and requips several swords around her, and makes them do the same. Then, she flings her sword, and the others follow, and the momentum is used to deal double the damage of a regular attack. -'''Swift Movement: '''Flora employs her speed, and uses it to attack her opponent multiple times. Gabriel Mode * While in any of her Take-Over forms, Flora is able to blend her Sword Magic and Take-Over magic into one, enhancing the power of her attacks. However, the combination of magic is heavily draining for her, and could result in her collapsing, despite years of training. -'''Angel Blade: Gabriel: '''This spell is a highly enhanced version of Flora's spell "Angel Blade". While in Angel Soul, Flora's sword, Catalyst shimmers brightly with golden fire, this allows Flora's sword to become ten times stronger than it was before, and can cut through solid objects and create deep cracks in the earth. -'''Gabriel's Crescent Blade: '''This spell is a highly enhanced version of Flora's spell "Crescent Blade". While in Angel Soul, Flora points her sword upward, collecting light from the sun, moon, and stars. She then swings, causing a massive shockwave of light to occur, paired with a powerful linear explosion, which can create ravines, long crevices and deep holes in the ground. -'''Gabriel's Bladed Glory: '''In this spell, Flora spins her sword round and round, and requips several swords around her, making them do the same. All the while, vortexes of light begin to appear, like stars. They grow brighter as the swords spin. Then, Flora swings her sword, and the others follow, the small balls of light release, becoming lasers that work with the swords to attack the target, dealing catastrophic damage. Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to her training as a young girl, Flora is very strong and is a very powerful combatant. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Flora is very light on her feet, and even without the assist of Take Over, can run at very high speeds for a long time. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Due to her training, Flora is equally as skilled in Swordsmanship as well as hand to hand combat. * '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Flora is very skilled with a sword, and prefers to use one in physical fights. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Even without the assistance of Take Over, Flora is very durable. Despite her womanly figure, she can take up multiple attacks of great power, and still be active enough to fight back. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Flora has been shown to endure a lot, both physically and emotionally. She endured being alone at a young age, having a lacrima implanted into herself, and the harsh training she had to go through at such a young age. * '''Immense Magical Power: '''Flora possessed a tremendous amount of Magical Energy, and after training for seven years, can switch between her Take Over spells with ease, with minimal fatigue afterwards. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Flora possesses very sharp reflexes, and this pairs with her speed nicely, because this aids her in dodging attacks, as well as fighting back. * '''Keen Intellect: '''During the Time Skip, Flora lead the search to find Lucy, and her intellect helped with that. She researched endlessly, and came close to finding her several times, even reaching out to Celestial Spirit Mages across Fiore to help. Unison Raid '''Unison Raid' ( Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. * Heaven's Gathering: '''By combining Flora's Light Magic with Klaus' Air Magic, a cyclone of light an air is created, which surges towards the target and destroys everything in the surrounding area. Equipment * '''Catalyst: '''Catalyst is Flora's sword that she had since she was a little girl. It has a lacrima implanted into it that channels magic and makes it stronger, which is why Flora uses it, even when she uses Take Over. It greatly enhanced her magical power and heightens her strength and combat abilities. * '''200+ Swords: '''The exact estimate of swords Flora possesses is unknown, but it is a large number, somewhere around 200. Besides Catalyst, these swords are mainly used in her Sword Magic techniques, rather than any of her Take Over forms. Timeline * '''X772: '''Born. * '''X772-X784: '''Trained as a warrior. * '''X783: '''Had a lacrima implanted into her due to illness. * '''X784: '''Runs away from home. * '''X785: '''Daniel Tsukino is born, and Flora breaks into the mansion every night for a month to watch him sleep. * '''X784-X791: '''Trains and develops her magical abilities * '''X787: '''Battles Sorano and gains her fourth Take Over spell. * '''X791: '''Reignites friendship with Lucy, as well as the rest of the Tenrou Group. Becomes an S-Class Mage when the promotional trial comes around, until Fairy Tail disbands. Spends time training until it reconstitutes. * '''X792: '''Rejoins Fairy Tail when it reconstitutes. Relationships * '''Klaus Kita: '''Flora is the only one who knows the truth of why Klaus left Sabertooth for Fairy Tail, and the two bonded over the loss of their family. They are close friends, and often go on missions together, and they live in an apartment complex together. They form the group "Team Heaven Star". * '''Lucy Heartfilia: '''When they were young, both Lucy's father and Flora's father were businessmen, and they crossed paths multiple times, causing them to become friends. This resulted in frequent lunches and dinners, and while Jude and Joseph had lunch with their wives, Lucy played with Flora, despite the gap in their age. Due to her knowing Lucy prior to her time in Fairy Tail, Flora got herself assigned to the group whose mission it was to find Lucy. * '''Joseph Tsukino: Joseph is Flora's father, and the owner of the Tsukino Corporation, a business that revolves around Lacrima-Powered weapons. Joseph wanted Flora to become a warrior, so that one day she might find the strength to lead the Tsukino Corporation herself. However, when she fell ill, she had a lacrima implanted into her, giving her magical abilities. Joseph highly disapproved, and attempted to have the lacrima taken out of her, resulting in Flora running away. * Alicia Tsukino: Alicia is Flora's mother, and they were very close, despite her mother's submissive and timid nature. Alicia didn't mind Flora's use of magic once she had the lacrima implanted into her, but didn't speak up against Joseph when he attempted to have it removed. * '''David Tsukino: '''David is Flora's younger brother, who was born twelve years after she was. She ran away after he was born, and for the month following, snuck into the manor to watch him sleep. Despite the fact that they don't know each other, Flora would give everything to protect him. Quotes * "If you hurt me or my guild mates, I'll come down upon you with the wrath of Heaven itself." - Flora to her Enemies. Trivia * Flora is a very skilled Swordsman. * Flora was once the heir to the Tsukino Family business, but when she left to become a mage, the legacy was passed down to her unborn brother at the time, Daniel Tsukino. As of X792, He is 7 Years Old. * Flora uses Take Over Magic. * Flora used to play with Lucy Heartfilia during the family dinners their families used to have, until Layla died. * Flora has four Take Over spells after taking over Sorano's spell, "Angel Messenger" Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:S-Class Mage